Milagros de navidad
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: "Por cierto, para el próximo año, ¿podría pasar las fiestas con Ichigo y su familia? Ellos han invitado a Byakuya y él me ha invitado a mí" Porque se supone que en Navidad, las personas cambian y ocurren hechos que nadie espera.


**Soy una muy mala persona… **

**Este fic, va dedicado a Borderbergia. Se lo prometí como regalo de Navidad pero no contaba con que la mala suerte llamada enfermedad, atacaría de improvisto u.u Te pido perdón por tardarme tanto en hacerlo y subirlo, realmente me siento mal.**

**Espero que te guste.**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no nos pertenece, es propiedad de nuestro mangaka troll por excelencia, Tite Kubo. Esto tiene un fin meramente de entretenimiento, no gano nada con el.**_

* * *

Milagros de Navidad.

El sereitei no cambiaba demasiado en épocas navideñas, a lo mucho, Yamamoto permitía que se adornaran los escuadrones, las calles e incluso una fiesta la noche del veinticuatro y parte del veinticinco.

Para muchos, el que el capitán comandante ordenara un examen médico para todos los tenientes y capitanes en el mismo día, sólo podía significar que, en realidad, no quería que se alterara su tan deseado orden de la cotidianidad.

—¡Matsumoto! —El grito del joven capitán de la décima división rezumbó en todo el interior del edificio.

—¡Capitán! No es bueno despertar a alguien de su sueño profundo tan temprano —la teniente le recriminó, con una mano apoyada en el pecho y los ojos un tanto perdidos.

—Son las cinco… —murmuró con hastío, realmente se preguntaba cómo la soportaba día a día—. Debes de ir a tu examen, la capitana Unohana termina a las seis y ya sabes lo que dirá el capitán comandante si no te haces el examen.

—¡¿Las cinco?! ¿Por qué no me despertó antes? ¡Tengo que preparar la fiesta de esta noche! —Se levantó cual resorte del sillón, tomando su zampakuto que había dejado clavada en el suelo.

Toshiro gruñó levemente, odiaba que año tras año, su escuadrón terminara lleno de basura y personas borrachas tiradas por el piso.

—¿Saldrá, capitán? —Matsumoto reparó en la bolsa que el capitán llevaba entre manos y que traía la bufanda más apretada contra el cuello.

—Iré a ver a mi abuela.

—¡Malo, capitán malo! ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¡Yo quería verla!

—Intenté despertarte en la mañana, pero no te levantaste. No había tiempo para estar insistiéndote, tenía que terminar mi trabajo para poder salir. —Contestó con simpleza, asegurándose de que la cadena estaba bien puesta—. Me voy, asegúrate de ir.

—¡Espere! ¿Volverá para la fiesta, verdad? ¡El anfitrión no puede faltar!

—No soy el anfitrión… ni siquiera me gusta que relacionen a mi escuadrón con el lugar de fiesta —masculló, dando media vuelta y saliendo—. Probablemente.

—Oh capitán malo —se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

Matsumoto caminó con desgane por los pasillos del cuarto escuadrón, odiaba tener que repetir eso cada año. ¿Acaso no le tenían consideración? Tenía que comprar la comida, preparar el escuadrón y, principalmente, debía de comprar la cantidad suficiente de sake. No podía estar perdiendo el valioso tiempo en exámenes médicos sin sentido, era más que obvio que su salud era la mejor, ejemplar.

Continuando con su andar, deseó encontrar a alguien con quien hablar mientras esperaba su turno, aunque, pensándolo bien, era bastante factible que no hubiera nadie, estaban a menos de media hora de que Unohana terminara su trabajo.

—Capitán Kuchiki —no hace falta decir que le sorprendió demasiado encontrar específicamente a ese capitán ahí, esperando.

—Teniente Rangiku —el aludido contestó, probablemente a manera de saludo.

Matsumoto debatió levemente en su mente sobre sentarse a su lado o no, de todas las personas que habitaban en el sereitei, Byakuya era el que más le costaba entender. Suspirando levemente, se dejó caer en la silla a lado suyo—. Me sorprende encontrarlo aquí, capitán Kuchiki, sé que es muy puntual…

—Renji se ha enfermado, tuve que encargarme de varias cosas de él antes de poder venir —contestó, sorprendiendo en demasía a la mujer que, en definitiva, no esperaba respuesta alguna.

—¡Ya veo, ya veo! Eso tiene mucho sentido —sonrió, cruzando las piernas y tomando una posición más cómoda—. Mi capitán ha sido malo y no me despertó a tiempo para venir… Con tantas cosas que debo hacer.

—He escuchado que tiene el sueño muy pesado.

—¿Eh? —Matsumoto se encontraba bastante confundida, ¿no se suponía que Byakuya era alguien que no hablaba?—. ¡Claro que no! Mi capitán ha hecho chismes por toda la sociedad por lo que veo.

Dado que Byakuya volvió a sumirse en su silencio, Matsumoto empezó a juguetear con una de las puntas de su cabello, al parecer, el leve chispazo de comunicación en Byakuya, había pasado.

Oh, estaba equivocada.

—Renji no podría ir al evento que organizarás para esta noche —comentó, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No? Contaba con él para ayudarme a mover las cosas —suspiró con pesadumbre—. Supongo que este año las cosas están saliendo mal.

Byakuya abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarla, le parecía bastante reprobable su manera de actuar, vestir y comportarse pero, ciertamente, tenía algo interesante—. Si deseas mover algún mueble, puedo ayudar.

—¿D-De verdad? ¡Capitán Kuchiki! ¿Quién lo diría? Usted es buena persona después de todo. —Se atrevió a palmearle el hombro levemente.

Byakuya negó suavemente con la cabeza, nadie le decía ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Oh! Pero, ¿no le causaré molestias? Tal vez usted vaya a celebrar su propia fiesta… —Le miró expectante.

—Este año, Rukia celebrará las fiestas con la familia de Kurosaki Ichigo y dado que Renji se encuentra enfermo, no tengo nada que se pueda ver retrasado —contestó, abriendo los ojos y mirando la pared.

—¿Rukia-chan no estará? Que mal, esperaba que pudiera traer a Ichigo y sus amigos —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla—. ¿Por qué no ha ido con ella? ¿No le ha invitado?

—Sí lo ha hecho, pero ha sido decisión propia el no ir —contestó, soltando un suspiro casi imperceptible.

—Muy mal, debió de haber ido. Ichigo y Rukia-chan llevan saliendo un año y ella espera que vaya a conocer a su familia, ¡es algo importante! —le regañó, prácticamente sonaba así.

—¿Disculpa? —Tampoco entraba dentro de la cabeza de Byakuya el que algo así pasara, el que recibiera consejos de ella.

—¡Así es! Rukia-chan e Ichigo esperan que usted se familiarice con ellos y nada mejor que la cena de navidad para ello —le sonrió—. Byakuya, es bastante obvio.

Los dos se detuvieron en seco. Matsumoto por no creer que le había hablado con esa familiaridad a él en específico y Byakuya por no entender por qué aquella manera irrespetuosa de llamarle no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Ah perdón… capitán Kuchiki se me ha salido yo…lo siento.

—No debes pedir perdón —Byakuya se sorprendió a si mismo con sus propias palabras.

—Pero sí… el próximo año deberías acompañarlos….

—Valoraré la situación, Rangiku.

La teniente sentía que caería de la silla en cualquier momento, el concepto que ella tenía de Byakuya era de alguien que no demostraba sentimientos, que no mostraba afecto o aprecio a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia hermana. ¿Por qué le hablaba a ella de aquella manera?

Tras unos segundos de confusión, Matsumoto se enderezó un poco en la silla, había un extraño frío que empezaba a calarle la piel—. Que increíble, mi capitán adora el frío y el escuadrón siempre está así, ¿por qué siento frío ahora?

—La noche está más fría —Byakuya murmuró, mirando de reojo a la teniente que había jalado la pañoleta rosa que normalmente llevaba en sus hombros.

Matsumoto observó al capitán que de momento se puso de pie, el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue que le había hartado, que le había ofendido la manera en que le habló y que prefería alejarse de ella antes de algo más. Un tanto avergonzada, desvió la mirada de él y la clavó en la puerta donde debería de entrar hasta después.

—Úsalo —Matsumoto devolvió la mirada de golpe cuando sintió una suave tela colocarse sobre sus hombros.

—¡P-Pero es su haori*! ¡No puedo usar esto! —Matsumoto sintió que el rostro se le iluminaba de rojo.

—No existe ningún problema con eso —contestó, tomando su lugar nuevamente.

Matsumoto se inclinó hacia enfrente para colocarse el haori, ¿era normal sentirse bien con el puesto? Realmente no quería pensar en eso a ciencia cierta.

—¿Rangiku-san? —Levantó la cabeza para ver a Hinamori saliendo de la oficina de Unohana, era obvio que le sorprendía verle con Byakuya y más, usando su haori de capitán—. Bien… llegaré más tarde a la fiesta, el capitán Hirako quería hacer algo especial con el escuadrón.

—¡No pasa nada! Toma el tiempo que necesites —le sonrió.

—Con permiso —dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia ante Byakuya y saliendo del lugar.

—Capitán Kuchiki —Unohana llamó desde su oficina, haciendo que Byakuya se levantara y tras mirar a Matsumoto por unos segundos, entró.

Matsumoto se sumió en el asiento, siempre pensó que aquella capa delgada no servía de nada, sin embargo, la que usaba ahora, se sentía cálida, cómoda y, de cierta manera, protectora. ¿Por qué razón se sentía así? ¿Por qué no le había molestado a Byakuya que le llamara por su nombre? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué él la había llamado por su nombre? Inconscientemente, tomó el cuello del haori y lo apegó a su rostro, escondiéndose entre él.

—Teniente Rangiku Matsumoto, eres la última, otra vez —la voz de Unohana le hizo pegar un salto en su silla.

—¡Capitana Unohana! ¡Lo siento! —Gritó, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y buscando con la mirada al capitán.

—Será mejor darnos prisa, también tengo un par de cosas que hacer —Unohana daba miedo y era mejor dejar la búsqueda para después.

Unohana miró con interés a la teniente, lucía más distraída que de costumbre y usaba el haori del capitán de la sexta división, hasta ese entonces, no había nada de lógica en el asunto. Sin embargo, dudad poder descubrir algo con solo mirar así que decidió terminar su trabajo de una vez por todas.

Matsumoto salió de la oficina con una sonrisa más grande que la que normalmente tenía—. Ya verá capitán, no vuelve a engañarme de esa manera —dijo con malicia mientras caminaba para salir de ahí.

—Rangiku —la voz le hizo dar un salto, parecía que hoy era el día oficial para asustarla con intervenciones inesperadas.

—Byakuya…digo, capitán Kuchiki… me has sorprendido —contestó, riendo nerviosamente.

—Dado que he prometido ayudarte, iré contigo.

—Gracias por esperar —sonrió con complacencia—. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si te quedas a la fiesta?

—No es el tipo de festividades a las que suelo asistir —contestó, desviando levemente la mirada.

—Ah, pero si para todo hay una primera vez, ¿o me equivoco? —Le volvió a palmear la espalda, ¿realmente estaba haciendo eso a él?-. Vamos, prometo que la pasaras bien.

—No bebo.

—¡Volvemos a lo mismo! Primera vez para todo —sonrió—. Si te quedas, te devuelvo tu haori.

Byakuya levantó una ceja ante sus palabras, ¿por qué seguía ahí?

—Anda, aunque sea un rato —caminó, cruzándose de brazos y adelantándose levemente.

—Probablemente sea una molestia.

—Ah, no digas eso, prometo que no lo serás, ¡yo me encargo! —sonrió, tomándolo del brazo y caminando más rápidamente.

Hubo demasiados shinigami que estuvieron a poco de desmayarse al ver al singular dúo pasar corriendo cerca de ellos. ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien que encontrara la lógica de ver a Byakuya Kuchiki y Rangiku Matsumoto juntos?

* * *

Toshiro volvió del rukongai a las ocho de la noche, estaba consciente de que la fiesta estaba próxima a comenzar y que, seguramente, Matsumoto ya estaría ebria por empezar a celebrar desde antes. Todos los años era lo mismo, ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Matsumoto, he vuel…to —el joven capitán se sorprendió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, el encontrar a Matsumoto totalmente sobria, sonriente y sobre todo:—. ¿Qué haces con el haori del capitán Kuchiki?

—¡Oh, capitán! Adivine, ha ocurrido un milagro de Navidad —dijo con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, para el próximo año, ¿podría pasar las fiestas con Ichigo y su familia?

—¿C-Con la familia de Kurosaki? —No entendía.

—¡Sí! Ellos han invitado a Byakuya y él me ha invitado a mí —dijo alegremente, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

—Está bien… espera…¿¡Qué has dicho?! —Seguramente no había escuchado bien, ¿cierto?—. ¡Matsumoto!

¿Por qué le llamaba Byakuya? ¿Por qué la había invitado? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en su ausencia? Y, sobre todo.

¿A qué se refería con milagro de Navidad?

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Ejém, sí, tal vez no entre en terrenos muy románticos ni muestre gran avance pero, ténganme un poco de consideración, es mi primer fic ByaRan y aunque es totalmente crack, mi cerebro me obligó a apegarme lo más posible a sus personalidades para no caer en el OOC, ¡lo siento!**

**Aun así, me la he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba escribiendo de ellos como pareja, me gustó mucho y, tal vez, me anime a escribir más sobre ellos en un futuro.**

**¡Todo es gracias a ti, Boderbergia! A ella le debo el conocer a la pareja y empezar a tomarle un poco de aprecio así que, espero este fic te haya gustado y me disculpes de nuevo por la tardanza.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**28 de Diciembre del 2014**_


End file.
